Our Perfect Live
by AlvinandBrittanyForeverlove
Summary: Alvin and Brittany have The Perfect Live ever - full romantic


**Thank you MissTeb for the Ideas for the story. Thanks. **

Go Eagles!

Screamed the Cheerleaders.

Alvin and his team are there to win by!

Xander throwing the ball in the air what the others did not look like that alvin alway with the bal flys. The ball was now on the floor. Alvin held the ball in the air.

And they have won resist!

"Oh Yeah, Im The Winner!" alvin screamed and led his triumphal dance on.

The Cheerleader of the eagles built their pyramid and when you look closely you can see Brittany in a mini uniform. She jumped down and was perfect on the floor.

"I see something you do not see and that´s hot!" alvin said as he approached the chipettes.

Brittany giggled.

"Oh god i hate giggled!" brittany said.

"I think it´s sweet when it comes out of you!" alvin said.

Brittany turned her eyes.

_"He´s so stupid but he is so ... _The ringing of the bell drove brittany from their thoughts.

"Oh, time to get home!" alvin said.

"Yes and ... brittany stop talking when alvin moved they away from her feet.

"Hoe many times are you going to do about that?" brittany asked.

"As long as you´re as light as a feather!" alvin said with a smile.

"Oh, what a compliment!" brittany said sarcastically as alvin set her on the mini motorad.

Alvin said nothing and drove off.

Half an hour later were Alvin and Brittany at home.

"I´m up" brittany said , and began the stairs to climb up.

"Hey hey ... Wait!" alvin said, grabbing brittany´s hips.

"Come on babe! no brothers ... no sisters.. no dave .. just you and me" said alvin and kissing brittany´s neck.

Brittany´s hot body began to turn hot.

"Sorry but I do not want to stay fit forever in this out!" brittany said and ran up the stairs.

10 minuts later came brittany down in her normal pink put fit but her leader jackt was black with a pink B on.

"Okay, now it´s my turn!" alvin said but brittany holding him.

"But . I love your triko" brittany said, making a puppy face.

"Sure ... you can draw to yourself and I do not," alvin said.

"But I know where you weak spot!" brittany said with a smile.

"Oh no ... alvin says, knew what was coming.

"Oh Yes" brittany said, and began to nibble on his ear.

"Brittany stop ... stop" alvin began to stutter.

"Why shouldI?" brittany whispered in his ear.

"Because ... I cooked!" alvin said.

"Really?" brittany said, surprised.

Alvin took brittany´s hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Wow you can cook spaggeti" brittany said.

"Yes, and it also tastes good," alvin says.

Alvin and Brittany were beginning to eat. Until the moment she had caught the same noodles. And it ended in a kiss. Soon it was empty and they were full.

They lay on the couch. Alvin begang to sing:

_Only you can _

_make this world _

_seem right_

_Only you can _

_make the_

_darkness bright_

_Only you and you alone _

_can thrill me like you do _

_and fill my heart with _

_love for only you_

Alvin take brittany´s hand and stardet to dance with her.

_Only you can make this _

_change in me ,_

_for it´s true, you _

_are my destiny. _

_When you hold my _

_hand _

_I understand the _

_magic that you do _

_You´re my dream _

_come true , _

_my one and only you_

"Alvin that was beautiful!" brittany said.

"Not so beautiful like you" alvin said as he looked into her blue eyes and she in his honey brown.

With a quick movement throwing brittany her arms around his neck and kissed her with all their heart into. Alvin kissed back and wrapped his arms around her hips.

Alvin and Brittany fell on the couch alvin was on top of brittany. Brittany began pulling alvin´s triko. She smiled when she saw alvin shirtless.

_Wow he is so ... sexy! _she thought and she kissed further.

Alvin´s hand goes brittany´s back down easily as he squeezed her butt. Brittany groaned. Alvin pressed her thigh and higher. Brittany groaned and gasped.

And then ...

RIIIIIIING!

Alvin and Brittany jumped as the telephone rang.

_Always in the wrong Moment_

**Review Pleas. I want say again Thanks to MissTeb for the Idea.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
